DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: A Freaky Friend
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: New Beginnings Next: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: The secret Comes Out Story: Terra and Swift met up at their private place, somewhere near Ponyville. A sanctuary of their own in a peaceful forest. Swift Dash was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, and black bow tie, Terra was wearing a sweater with loud colors just like her mother wears sometimes. Swift:" Hey Terra, I gotta tell you something." Terra:" What?" Swift:" I had a dream last night. We were together, and it was just like this, and suddenly your mom, and my dad came, and they took us away from eachother." Terra:" They'll never find us here. Gaw! Dropped my horn, AGAIN!" Swift:" But what if they follow us or something. I don't want to lose you, just because our parents don't want us together. I can already feel the feeling of my dad yelling at me in my face." Terra kissed Swift on the cheek, which made Swift blush. Terra:" Don't worry, even if they do find out, they'll never keep us from being together. I promise." Swift:" Gosh Terra... you're so lovely all the time." Terra giggled, and sipped a glass of lemonade. Finally, they decided to leave. As they were walking, Terra was just about to walk into a puddle by accident until Swift put a hoof on her chest to stop her. She then takes off her jacket, and places it over the puddle for Terra. Terra:" You realize it's just a puddle, right? I could've walked around." Swift blushed really red. Swift:" Um... I know, I was just... um... well..." Terra giggled, and then kissed Swift on the cheek again, and walking over the jacket. Terra:" You're such a gentlefilly." Swift:" Heheh. Yeah, I know." Apple Orange approached them just as Swift was picking up her soaked jacket. Apple Orange:" Howdy Terra, howdy Swift. Why's yer jacket all wet?" Swift:" Um... 'cause I'm a gentlefilly?" She grinned nervously, clutching her jacket in her teeth, and blushing. Apple Orange giggled. Apple Orange:" Well mah mum an' I were just 'bout to make some yummy apple pies, an' ah asked if ah could have all mah friends make 'em with us." Swift punched the air with her hoof excitedly. Swift:" I love pies!" Terra licked her lips. Terra:" That sounds fun, and delicious." Apple Orange:" Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get bakin'!" So they went over to the Apple residence and started making pies. Once they were done, they got to eat it. Applejack:" How are ya'll lovin' them pies?" Dinky:" They're super yummy!" Swift:" It's like an entire party in my mouth." Terra:" They're really good miss Applejack. We should do this again sometime." Chaser:" Mmmm..." Swift:" Haha, your face is covered in apple pie!" Chaser:" Haha, so is yours!" Apple Orange:" Guys, all our faces are covered in apple pie." They all had giggles. That very next night, Apple Orange was in bed when suddenly she felt something cold between her legs. She woke, and there was a bowl of warm water where her hoof was. She blushed out of pure nervousness. She knew what that meant, and she didn't like it. She gets very upset whenever somepony plays a prank on her. She turned on her lamp so she could see, closed her eyes nervously, and lifted the blanket slowly. She opens one eye, waiting for her vision to adjust, and she gasps. Her fear was correct. She started hyperventilating, when suddenly, she heard laughter. Apple Orange:" Wh-who's there? Why'd you do this to me?" Creepa:" Remember me?" She gasps as she looks to the right side of her bed, and sees the alicorn filly with white eyes, holding an active flashlight in front of her face, and hides under her blanket, crying softly. You would think she would be crying loudly, but she was so scared she couldn't find her voice. Apple Orange:" Don't hurt me. Please." Creepa:" Heheheh, I'm not gonna hurt you... I just came to feed off your nightmares!" Apple Orange:" Go away." Creepa pulls the blanket down from her head. Creepa:" Oh, look at that mess. Somepony's gonna have to clean that up you know? Hahaha." Apple Orange started hiding on the other side of her bed, shaking and shivering. Creepa actually started to feel bad about it. So she trotted to the other side to comfort her. Creepa:" Hey, it's alright. It was just a prank is all." Apple Orange:" Wha-?" Creepa blushed. Creepa:" I'm actually really friendly once you get to meet me." Apple Orange looked up slowly, still scared and not knowing what to say. Creepa:" Name's Creepa. Here, let me help you up." Creepa grabbed Apple Orange's hoof, and helped her up. Apple Orange:" You... ya made me wet the bed. Why'd you do that?" Creepa backed up. Creepa:" Heh, well see, I'm sort of a... prankster. The warm water prank, is my favorite, and I so nailed it. Yes!" Apple Orange crossed her arms, and turned away, lifting her nose in the air. Creepa felt really bad now. Creepa:" H-hey, d-don't worry. I can... I can fix it, see?" Her horn glowed, and the wet spot on her bed disappeared. Creepa:" See? N-now will you not be mad at me?" Apple Orange:" Ah'm really mad at ya! Ya'll scared meh, an' cleanin' the mess that you made meh do, doesn't fix anything!" Creepa's feelings started to hurt. She frowned and started tearing up. Creepa:" I'm... I'm sorry." Apple Orange just got back in bed, shunning Creepa. Apple Orange:" Just go away, an' never come back and scare meh ever again." Creepa:" You... you don't understand. I only scared you because I was hungry, and I feed off of the fear of other ponies. It's all I know. I guess I went too far, didn't I. I'm sorry, I... I'll leave now." Now Apple Orange started feeling bad. Apple Orange:" Yer just hungry?" Creepa nodded. Apple Orange:" Well why didn't ya just say so? Ah'll take ya down to the kitchen. We got some leftover apples from when we were makin' apple pies." They snuck down stairs to the kitchen, and opened up the fridge. Apple Orange took out two apples and gave one to Creepa. Creepa:" What is this?" Apple Orange:" It's an apple. What, ya'll never seen an apple before?" Creepa:" No. What's it do?" Apple Orange frowned. Apple Orange:" Ya eat it. It's edible, watch." Apple Orange takes a huge satisfying bite out of her apple. Apple Orange:" Mmmm... Now ya'll do the same." Creepa stares at the apple. Creepa:" I put this in my mouth?" Apple Orange sighed, slapping herself in the face. Apple Orange:" This is the stupidest conversation ah've ever had with anypony. Just bite into the apple." Creepa puts the apple in her mouth, then bites down slowly, and starts chewing. Suddenly, she smiles, and starts doing a happy dance. Creepa:"Mmm, this is so delicious!" Applejack:" Apple Orange? That you?" Apple Orange gasped. Apple Orange:" (Whispers) Hide." Creepa hides in the cabinet. Apple Orange:" Uh... y-yeah mom, ah was just up for a late night snack." Applejack:" Alrighty then, just be careful gettin' back to bed. Don't forget about yer night time blindness." Apple Orange:" Ah won't. G'night!" Applejack:" G'night mah sweet lil' apple." Apple Orange:" Phew, ya'll can come out now. Did ya'll eat the middle part too?" Creepa:" Well you didn't tell me not to." Apple Orange slapped herself again. Apple Orange:" Never mind, ah gotta get goin' back to bed, could ya help get upstairs?" Creepa:" Why? Can't you just walk up?" Apple Orange:" Ah have night blindness. Which means ah cain't see very well in the dark, an' ah need somepony to hold mah hoof while ah walk." Creepa:" No problem." They get back upstairs, and Creepa tuck Apple Orange in. Creepa:" Hey, a-about earlier, we cool? Can we... be friends?" Apple Orange:" Ah guess. As long as ya'll don't scare me, nor any of mah friends again." Creepa:" Um... who are your friends?" Apple Orange:" Never mind, just... if yer hungry, just grab an apple or two off one of the apple trees near the apple farm. An' ah don't mean take every apple on the trees." Creepa:" R-right, got it. I'm not that greedy." Apple Orange squinted. Apple Orange:" Just checkin'." The next morning, Swift knocked at Terra's door, but there wasn't an answer. She was beginning to worry that Terra may have been defeated by a zompony, or an endermare. She shook that thought away. She knew better than to think that way about Terra. Knowing Terra, Swift knew she could strike pain on any monster she comes across. She knocks again, but still no answer. She walks away to go find her until suddenly the door falls off it's hinges. Swift goes inside, and finds the house is empty. Wood is scattered all over the floor, and claw marks on the walls. Swift:" T-terra? A-are you home?" She stepped on a piece of paper, then realizing it was a note, picked it up. "Meet us at the train station, I'm gonna go save Apple Orange and her family, make sure to bring Chaser and your parents with you. I'll explain everything at the train station. Love, ~Terra Diamondscratch." Swift was confused. She had no idea what was going on. Come to think of it... Ponyville seemed quieter than usual. Suddenly, Swift felt a hot breathing down her neck. She looked behind her, it was an endermare, with red eyes instead of purple. It's mouth was wide open, which means something had made it angry. The endermare tried to strike an attack, but Swift grabbed it's hoof and twisted it's ankle. The endermare screamed in pain. Swift:" Hurt, doesn't it?" The endermare screamed in her face, before she hoof punched it right in the nose, sending it fly through the window. Swift:" I gotta get Chaser!" After getting Chaser and their parents... Chaser:" Tell me what's going on again, this time not so fast." Swift:" Obviously Ponyville is in trouble, and Terra wants us to meet her and our friends at the train station, that's all I know, and an endermare tried to attack me, but I was just too awsome." Meanwhile... Herobrine:" Now that I have run the ponies out of Ponyville, I now have power over the entire village. Mwahahahahaha!" Creepa saw her father ruining Ponyville. There were endermares everywhere, with red eyes. Suddenly, a burst of flames came from one of the village houses, then another, then another. Creepa watched in horror as the entire village was being destroyed. She felt a small tear roll down her cheek, as she went to the Apple farm, to see if Apple Orange had made it out. The farm, and the house were both ruined, but she was releaved to find that there were no casualties from the Apple family. She had tried her best to stay out of her father's sights, while also looking around to see where they have all gone. Train station... Swift and her family had finally made it. Chaser saw Apple Orange crying in her mother's arms, and came to comfort her. Chaser:" What happened here?" Apple Orange didn't answer. She was too busy crying. Chaser saw bandages around her leg, and blood was showing through. Applejack:" All them endermares came outta nowhere. Started attackin' houses an' such in the middle o' the night. Apple Orange was running, but an endermare attacked her, an' she scrapped her leg on a piece o' wood." Dan:" These endermares were even stronger than usual. I've not been able to take a single one of them." Terra:" I'm glad everypony is ok. I was worried for you guys." Swift:" Aw shucks Ter, you know nothing can beat me." Dinky:" I still don't understand why there were so many in one place." Soarin:" Yeah, I saw them from up in the sky." Octavia:" What could have caused such a high concentration of endermares?" Vinyl:" Heck if I know. All I know is... there is no way we could reclaim Ponyville at this rate." Dan:" Nope, there's just too many. The train will take us all to the Crystal Empire. There Twilight may be able to figure out what's causing this." Twilight:" I don't think we'll find anything about this in the Crystal Empire library. This is all from your world remember." Dan:" Yeah, I suppose you're right. We'll figure out something." Creepa was not too far away, but was in hiding. She wanted to tell them, but she was too afraid of what they might do. She looked over to Apple Orange where she was crying, and gasped at her injury. Creepa:" Father... how could you..." If this was what being queen of the Nether was about, she did not want to be crowned. The train came, and everypony boarded. The entire train was packed, and there wasn't much space. Creepa clung onto the top of a train car, and rode along. Creepa:" What do I do? What do I do?" Once the train reached the Crystal Empire, everypony got off, and Twilight immediatly went to go inform her brother and Princess Cadance about the arrival of all these ponies. Terra starts feeling gloomy, and Swift tries to cheer her up. Good thing Vinyl thinks they are just friends, but she starts getting suspicious every now and then, Soarin though isn't around Swift while she is with Terra very often, so he doesn't have any suspicions what so ever. Terra:" Ponyville was our home. Now it's ruined." Swift:" I'm so sorry Terra. I wish I turn back time, but I don't think I'm fast enough to do that." Terra let out a small giggle. Frowning again, she kicks the ground, and relocates a few rocks. Chaser also tries to cheer up Apple Orange. Chaser:" I'm sorry about your home, and your leg. I swear if I was there to help, I would have." Apple Orange:" Aw, that's real sweet o' ya Chaser. Ya'll have been so nice to meh... ah think ah need to tell ya somethin'." Chaser:" You can tell me anything you want to tell me Apple Orange. You're special to me, don't forget that." Apple Orange smiled and blushed. Apple Orange:" Well ya'll have been so sweet... a-an' kind, an'... sweet. Did ah mention how sweet you are?" Chaser:" Only about a couple times." Apple Orange:" Look Chaser, ya'll have been there for meh so much all the time, so ah'm just gonna come out an' say it. Ah l... l... li... Oh forget it!" Chaser:" What's wrong?" Apple Orange:" Ah cain't figure out the right words to say! Why do ya have to be so darn nice!" Chaser's ear fold down as Apple Orange trots away with only three legs, Applejack goes after her, calling her name. Applejack:" What's wrong lil' apple, ah saw ya doin' just fine with him." Apple Orange:" But what if he doesn't like meh back? I just can't know the truth, all ah want is to tell him that ah really, really like him, but it's hard!" Applejack:" It ain't that hard sugar cube. Ah get the feelin' that he really likes you. It's like ya said, he's a real sweet colt. But if ya keep this up, he might give up on ya, an' move on to some other filly he likes. Ya don't want that do ya?" Apple Orange looks down at her good hoof, and sighs. Apple Orange:" No." Applejack:" Then why don't ya tell that colt how ya really feel, 'cause ah think ya'll might've hurt his feelings a bit." Suddenly, Apple Orange heard Chaser calling her name. Chaser:" Apple Orange! Where'd you go?" Applejack:" Go to him mah lil' apple." Applejack blushes. Apple Orange decides it's time to pony up, and talk to him properly. She walks towards the sound of the colts voice. She sees him, and he looks worried. And with all ponies around, she starts to feel like she's going to get trampled under their hooves with her injured leg. Finally she decides to call to him. Apple Orange:" Chaser!" Chaser quickly turns to her and trots in her direction smiling. Chaser:" I was so worried, where'd you run off to?" Apple Orange:" Chaser... ah have somethin' to tell ya. All this time ah wasn't able to say it, but ah think I'm ready this time." Chaser:" It's ok. I'll say this time. I really like you Apple Orange." Apple Orange blushes, her mouth open. She doesn't know what to say next. Chaser:" At first, I hadn't notice what you were trying to say. But the more you keep trying to, the more I really understand how you feel about me. And I feel the same way about you." Apple Orange get tears now. Apple Orange:" That's... really sweet of you Chaser." She hugs him tightly, consuming the warmness of his fur with her hooves. Everypony stares, awing about how adorable they are. Even Dan and Vinyl get tears. Apple Orange turns her head, and kisses the colt on his cheek. He blushes, hugging her tighter. Rainbow Dash, and Soarin look at eachother proudly. Applejack walks up to them, and takes off her hat, placing to her chest. Applejack:" Ya'll have a very sweet son." Soarin:" Just like we raised him." Rainbow:" Congradulations champ." Rainbow Dash rubs the colt's mane. Apple Orange may have not been able to admit her feelings first, but at least she got what she wanted. Terra and Swift are trying their best to hide their affection for eachother, but the more they follow eachother, the more suspicious Terra's mother gets. Can they keep this up too much longer? Or will their parents find out, and they have to break up? Vinyl starts staring to them trying to figure out if her suspicions are right, when suddenly, Dinky's horn glows, and she somehow makes Vinyl turn her head back, and forget what was happening just a few seconds ago. Dinky:" Don't worry guys, I got your back." Swift brushes the sweat off of her head with her wing. Swift:" Thanks Dinky." Terra:" Yeah, I don't know what we'd do without you." However, Amethyst saw that, and she goes over to Dinky. Amethyst:" Dinky? Can I pull you aside a moment?" Dinky:" Um... sure sis. I-I don't have anything to hide." Dinky worries that Amethyst might find about Terra and Swift, and tell Vinyl about it. Amethyst takes Dinky to a private spot. Dinky chuckles nervously. Dinky:" Wh-what's up sis?" She tries to smile as best she can without seeming nervous. Amethyst:" Dinky? What is going on? Why were you using magic on auntie Vinyl?" Amethyst stares at Dinky hard, and Dinky starts sweating, she knows that her sister doesn't like her using magic on other ponies. Dinky:" Umm... I don't know what you're talking about." Amethyst's stare turns angrier. Dinky gets even more scared, but she's afraid of what Amethyst might do. Amethyst:" Dinky. You and I are sisters. Don't you dare lie to me. Tell me why you were using unsupervised magic. You know that you are still under mine and auntie Vinyl's apprenticeship, so I don't think autie Vinyl will be happy to hear about this. Now I'm being as nice as I can about this, but I can be mean if I have to." Dinky can't take it anymore. She starts to cry covering her eyes with her hooves. Dinky:" I can't tell you! I promised that I wouldn't say anything!" Amethyst:" Dinky, what have I told you about secrets?" Dinky:" But it's not the hurtful kind I promise!" Amethyst:" It doesn't matter. I want the truth, now!" Dinky:" Ok! Ok! Terra and Swift are dating and I was only trying to stop autie Vinyl's suspicions so that she doesn't find out and tell Soarin and Terra and Swift won't be together anymore! Please don't tell!" Amethyst gasped. She realized Dinky was only defending her cousin. She grabs crying Dinky and pulls her closer. Dinky:" Please don't auntie Vinyl that they are dating. It's really important to them and they like eachother a lot. And if you tell auntie Vinyl, she'll ruin it for them both." Amethyst:" Alright, alright. On one condition. No more using magic unsupervised, promise?" Amethyst puts her hoof out between herself and Dinky. Dinky grabs Amethyst's hoof, and then hugs her. Dinky:" I promise." Amethyst:" I'm sorry I yelled. But you know you better than to do that sort of thing." Dinky:" I'm sorry." Amethyst:" It's ok. It's over now." When Dinky returns to her friends, her eyes are caked in tears. It's now Terra and Swift's turn to hear what Amethyst has to say. Amethyst:" I understand you two like eachother, but if I see Dinky using magic to help you two again, auntie Vinyl will hear about you two understand?" Terra and Swift nod shamefully. Dinky:" I'm really sorry guys." Swift:" Nah, it's cool." Terra:" We're the ones who should apologize Dinky. We knew you were still in magic training, you don't have to help us. Me and Swift are just going to have to hide it ourselves." Dinky:" You guys are the best." Terra, Swift, and Dinky do a group hug. Dinky still having a guilty conscience, heads over to Amethyst, and hugs her. Amethyst:" Oh Dinky. I know you meant well, so I won't tell auntie Vinyl, ok?" Dinky nods, still sobbing in her sister's mane. Terra and Swift start to feel bad for Dinky. They never meant to get her involved in this. Later that night, they all found a place to stay. Dinky, Terra, and Amethyst both got to share a bedroom with two beds, and Vinyl, Dan, Derpy, and Octavia had to share one bedroom with two beds. Vinyl wasn't used to watching Derpy and Octavia sleeping together. It drove her nuts. Terra couldn't sleep that night knowing that Dinky almost got in big trouble because of her relationship with Swift. Terra:" Dinky, you awake?" Dinky rubs her eyes, and yawns. Dinky:" Am now." Terra:" Listen I feel really bad about today. It wasn't right to ask you to keep a secret for us like that. I know Amethyst can really ponies with those eyes." Dinky:" Look Terra, it wasn't just you. I used magic, and I knew I shouldn't have." Terra:" Because of me. I want to make it up to you any way I can." Dinky:" Don't be like that Terra. I'm your cousin for luna's sake. You don't owe me anything." Terra:" Yes, I do. And I'm going to make it up one way or another." Dinky:" You can let me head back to sleep, that's all I want." Terra:" Sorry, I'll make it up tomorrow." Meanwhile, Apple Orange was in her bed sleeping like a baby, when Creepa gives her a poke. Creepa:" Apple Orange..." Apple Orange wakes up, rubbing her eyes. Apple Orange:" What's up Creepa? Guess what happened today. Go on guess." Creepa:" Actually, Apple..." Apple Orange:" Chaser told meh he likes meh. Eeeeeh." Creepa:" Apple Orange..." Apple Orange:" Ah can't believe he actually said it, an' ah kissed him. He tasted like chocolate strawberries." Creepa:" Apple Orange!" Apple Orange:" Huh?" Creepa:" I'm sorry about your home." Creepa had tears in her eyes. Apple Orange:" Oh... well it ain't yer fault, right?" Creepa looked down at her hooves. Creepa:" My dad... he destroyed everything... and I was too scared to stop him." Apple Orange:" Creepa... ya'll ain't makin' sense." Creepa:" My father took over Ponyville, ok!" Apple Orange gasped. Apple Orange:" You mean to say... you were in on this?" Apple Orange glared at Creepa. Creepa:" What... no I... I..." Apple Orange:" Ah lived on that farm mah whole life! Now yer father takes it away from meh? Why couldn't ya'll just talk sone sense into him, you got magical powers an' all dontcha?" Creepa:" He does too, and his magic is far worse than mine! I'm scared of him because he's evil, and I'm friendly. He wants me to be the heir to his throne, but I don't wanna be. You have to believe me, I had no part in this." Apple Orange:" Oh ah believe ya. But ah don't think you an' ah can be friends anymore." Creepa's eyes widen, and her lips start to quiver. Creepa:" But... but... I didn't mean for this to happen." Apple Orange:" Ah bet ya didn't! Yer sooooo innocent, ain't ya? Ya'll think you can trick me? It ain't gonna work!" Creepa puts her hooves over her eyes and starts crying. Creepa:" I thought I made the perfect friend, but I guess I was wrong! She's just a big, mean, jerk!" Creepa flies out the window, trying to stop crying. Apple Orange pouts in her bed, feeling betrayed. But then she starts to realize what she had done, and rushes over to the window. Creepa was gone. She blew it. She took friendship and gave it a bad name. She went back to bed, trying to forgive herself. She couldn't. Meanwhile, Swift and Chaser shared a bed. Swift:" Hey Chaser, good going today bro." Chaser didn't hear, he was too entranced, thinking about Apple Orange. Then coming out of it, he looks towards his sister. Chaser:" Huh? Did you say something?" Swift snickers at him. Swift:" I said, congrats, bro. You did real good. I always knew you two were perfect for eachother." Chaser:" Yeah. She really is something." Chaser was drooling. Swift:" Hey Romeo, you dropped your mouth. Heheh." Chaser:" Whatever, now that me and Apple Orange are a couple, I don't have to worry about if she'll give up on me or not." Swift smiled teasingly. Swift:" Nah, you're too sensitive for that." Chaser:" Hey!" Swift laughed her head off, until she heard the voice of her father. Soarin:" Please go to sleep you two." Swift and Chaser started whispering. Swift:" Do you think Terra's mom will get over the fact that girls sometimes like other girls?" Chaser:" I dunno, she's pretty strict about that sort of thing. She hates that her sister and Derpy are married, so I don't think she'll get over it anytime soon." Swift:" Dang it Chaser, you can't just lie to me and me feel better?" Chaser:" I would never lie to you sis. You're too important, and I k ow you'd never lie to me." Swift:" Yeah, you're right. I'm just feeling awful about Dinky. I know she forgives us, but sometimes I wonder if she really does." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Crossover)